Spectacular, Spectacular
by CameraKutie
Summary: After the championship of Seijou high's basketball team, the drama club puts together a play called Spectacular, Spectacular! Will Syaoran tell Sakura he loves her? Will she tell him? Will other couples confess? S+S T+E C+T (Possibly some R+T...) *Fin*
1. Spectacular, Spectacular

Spectacular, Spectacular  
  
AN: Hello everyone! ClowcardMystery here! This is my new fic, "Spectacular, Spectacular." Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika are in the drama club. Then, the school decides to celebrating Seijou High's basketball victory by having an assembly of a play. And guess who's do the play? The Drama club! And their doing "Spectacular, Spectacular"! Continue reading to see what happens!  
I am not a part of Clamp,  
I do not own CCS,  
I don't own any of the characters,  
I am not any of the characters!  
Don't Sue me!  
On with the fic!  
  
Sakura, the head cheerleader, stood with the other cheerleaders, that consisted Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu, watching the game, while Tomoyo recorded the game, squealing whenever Eriol made a shot. Sakura would squeal when Syaoran scored, even though no one heard her, and Chiharu screamed with happiness when Takashi made a shot. In the last five minutes of the game, Syaoran had the ball and aimed to the basket and attempted to shoot it. The ball flew through the air to the basket and went in on the last minute. Seijou High's basketball team had won the season championship! Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Sakura ran up To Eriol, Takashi, and Syaoran. Tomoyo ran into Eriol's arms and kissed him passionately as the same thing was happening to Chiharu and Takashi. Sakura ran to Syaoran and hugged him tightly.  
"Congratulations." Sakura whispered.  
"Thanks." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and their eyes locked. They began moving their face closer and closer. Then, realizing what they were doing, turned away, blushing. "Well, I'm going to go now, see you later."  
"Ok, bye." With that, both of them turned around and went home.  
  
~*~ Next day~*~  
  
"Ack! That math class was hard!" Sakura exclaimed. "At least all we have now is Drama!"  
"Yea, a good break." Tomoyo joked as they walked in, finding Syaoran and Eriol already in the theater. "That's weird, they were in the same class as us........." Tomoyo smirked evilly. "There's your boyfriend."  
"Shut up Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed. "But there's yours!"  
Tomoyo walked next to Eriol and snuggled against his shoulder. Sakura and Syaoran just shook their heads in disgust and paid attention to the teacher.  
"Attention, attention class." Everyone grew quiet and turned to the teacher. "Because of the school's achievement of winning the championship, we're having a special play that we will be doing in front of the whole school!" Everyone cheered loudly. "I have already selected the play and who will be playing which characters." Everyone cheered once again. "And we will be doing......... Spectacular, Spectacular!" Everyone went in a roar of cheers, then some noises of confusion. "In case anyone's wondering, Spectacular Spectacular is a play written in 1898 in france and was first shown in the Moulin Rouge after it was rebuilt into a theater. The story takes place in India. There, there is a beautiful courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in the world. But, her country is invaded by a evil maharaja. And, in order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharaja. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakens a penniless guitar player for the evil maharaja and she falls in love with him. So, they have to hide their love from the evil maharaja. But, there's a magical guitar that only speaks the truth, and gives the relationship away. But in the end, the courtesan and guitar player are together forever." Everyone applauded and cheered. "Now, here are the roles:"  
"The evil Maharaja - Hirizagawa Eriol  
The Courtesan - Kinomoto Sakura  
The Guitar player - Li Syaoran  
The guitar - Yamazaki Takashi (AN: Oh boy..........)  
The dancers - Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling, and Tomoyo.  
And we'll have other actors to play the roles of the male dancers. Any questions?" No one asked. "Ok, oh, and Tomoyo, will you design and make the outfits?"  
"Sure sensei." Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
"Ok, I'll pass out your scripts in a minute, does anyone not know their character?" No one raised their hands. "Ok, you may begin talking over the play as I pass out the scripts."  
  
AN: Hate it? Love it? Review please? And tell me. If I don't get at least nine, I won't continue. K? Bye! 


	2. Truth

Spectacular, Spectacular  
  
AN: Ok, I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you everyone in the reviews and making it clear it's "Sitar" and not "Guitar". Ok, well, I'm gonna work as hard as possible to make as many chapters as possible. I'm home today, so luckily I can get things finished. Ok, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kawaii!!!!"  
"Hoe!!!!!!!!"  
"Eeck!"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"  
"Yay!"  
"Woohoo!"  
"Did you know that plays were first invented by....... CHIHARU!!!!!!!!"  
"I don't believe that I invented plays Takashi."  
"Yea, you're about that age, but not smart enough to invent it."  
"YAMAZAKI TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu screamed, slapping Yamazaki across the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE CHOSEN TO BE THE MAGICAL SITAR!!!! YOU PRACTICALLY NEVER TELL THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!!"  
"OH REALLY? WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I SAY OR DO, WE SHOULD BREAK UP!!!!!!!!" Takashi suggested.  
"FINE! ALL IS FINE WITH ME!"  
"Huh?"  
"WE'RE HISTORY!" (AN: Oh no!!!!! :'( )With that, Chiharu ran away crying with everyone very quiet and staring. The sensei just let her go, knowing Chiharu wanted alone time.  
"TAKASHI!" Everyone screamed after a long moment of silence.  
"What?"  
"We all know you never tell the truth, is Chiharu right? YOU NEVER TOLD HER?!" Rika exclaimed.  
"Well, I, uh, I was nervous........."  
"YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR SIX YEARS AND YOU WERE NERVOUS?!" Naoko screamed.  
"IT'S DIFFERENT WITH GUYS!"  
"YEA!" Syaoran and Eriol screamed, arms up in a triumphant way. Sakura looked at Syaoran confusingly and Tomoyo giggled at how goofy Syaoran and Eriol are together.  
"Class, Class! You only have a couple minutes left in school, pack up. And Rika, take Chiharu's backpack and give it to her when you see her next." The sensei said.  
"Hai, Sensei!"  
  
Bring, Bring, Bring!  
  
"Class dismissed!" The sensei went out of the classroom to the cafeteria when she only saw Yamazaki, and decided to let him sit there for a while.  
He had a depressed look on his face as he slouched in the chair with his arms folded. It looked as if he had tears in his eyes and was ready to cry. He closed his eyes so that no one would see him crying, or almost crying. Suddenly, the door to the back of the room opened and little noises of footsteps echoed behind him. He also heard sniffles come from the back of the room as someone looked down each row. Once the person was in the row in front of him, he saw who it was.  
"Chiharu?"  
"I don't want to talk to you now Yamazaki." The girl mumbled under her breath.  
"Rika took your backpack to give it to you, if you want to know that from me."  
"Thanks."  
"Chiharu, Wait!"  
"What Yamazaki?"  
"I do tell the truth."  
"I don't want to get into this now Yamazaki."  
"I'll tell the truth for you." Chiharu stopped dead in her tracks. "Because I'm in love with you."  
"What?" Chiharu turned around. "This isn't another joke, is it?"  
"No, not at all." Takashi smiled.  
"TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu ran into Takashi's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you too."  
"Awwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a lot of voices in the back.  
"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!! And I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I.. I'm s-so happy for them.........." sobbed Sakura. Tomoyo grabbed onto Eriol's shirt and cried of happiness. Rika and Naoko hugged each other and cried while Syaoran put an arm around Sakura and hugged her.  
"Lets go........." Takashi whispered.  
"Ya." Chiharu grabbed his hand and they walked out.  
"Kawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawa-" Tomoyo was cut off by Eriol's hand covering her mouth. Finally he let go of her mouth. "Aw! I missed a Kawaii moment!"  
"You'll have plenty with Syaoran and Sakura." Eriol said with a smirk.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Both Syaoran and Sakura asked, red blush all over their faces.  
"Hm............ I don't know." Eriol lied.  
"Ok, well, I better get going home. Bye everyone." Sakura waved as she ran home.  
As soon as Sakura left, Eriol elbowed Syaoran. "What?"  
"Your cherry blossom is leaving, do you want to kiss her goodbye?"  
"Shut up Eriol."  
  
~Sakura's house 10:00 pm~  
  
Sakura had a pink book in her hand and a pen. The book had a beautiful design of Sakura blossoms all over. The book in her hand wasn't a book, but a diary! She was writing before she went to bed. She wrote:  
  
"Dear Diary,  
Oh my god! I think I'm having a panic attack! Today in Drama, I found out that we're doing a play to celebrate the championship of our school! We're doing "Spectacular, Spectacular." It's about this courtezan that is the most beautiful cortezan in the worl. But her kingdom is invaded by an evil maharaja. And in order to save her kindom she has to seduce the evil maharaja. But, on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a pennyless sitar player for the evil maharaja, and she falls in love with him. So, the cortezan and the sitar player must hide their love from the evil maharaja. There is also this magical sitar that only speaks the truth. Well, guess who's the cortezan? Me! Yes! And Eriol is the evil maharaja. (Where have I heard this before?) And Syaoran is the pennyless sitar player! Well, at least we'll be lovers in the play......... I've read the first chapter, and it is so good! I hope there is a kissing scene in this story. Oh, and Yamazaki is the magical sitar. Also! He finally confessed to Chiharu today! I felt really down at that moment because I want to tell Syaoran I love him so badly, but I'm not sure if he loves me......... I want it to kind of turn out like what happened between Chiharu and Yamazaki............"  
  
"Kaiju (AN: Monster)! Time for bed!" Touya yelled through the door.  
"Hai (AN: yes)!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"I have to go to bed. I really need sleep now. A lot. Good night.  
Sakura Kinomoto (Li)" (AN: Ah yes, when you write your crush's last name after yours in your diary..........)  
  
With that, Sakura closed her diary and set it down along with her pen and turned out the light.  
  
AN: Ok? Cute or not? Huh? Huh? Huh? Ok, review please! And please, don't flame me too bad! 


	3. Freedom

Spectacular, Spectacular  
  
AN: Here's the second chapter! I am once again, home from school, this time sick. But not really........... Anyway! This chapter is either long or short. Don't flame me! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Ok........ On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3: Freedom!  
  
The next day was the beginning of rehearsals. The teacher began showing the girls and the boys what kind of dance moves they had to do while Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran watched. It took the whole period and the girls and boys were tired and exhausted and still barely didn't know the dance moves. Before the bell rang, she asked for attention.  
"Excuse me! Daidoji, Hirigazawa, Kinomoto, and Li, please come up here, I need to talk to you." The four obeyed. "Could you four please rehearse together. I thought since Daidoji-san is a dancer for the play, and you three didn't have a chance to rehearse, if you could together, because you may not have too much time since the play is next monday, and it's tuesday, (AN: If anyone has weird schools, you'll understand. If you don't, my school usually starts planning things a week before it happens.) and it'll take a while for you three to rehearse on stage."  
"Ok! We'll rehearse at my house!" Tomoyo said in joy.  
"And we'll go too. They need a sitar player, and I'm sure another dancer wouldn't be bad." Chiharu said with Yamazaki behind the four.  
"Ok!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok, Sakura, you're going to rise out of the stage while you hit the high note, and the male dancers will take your arms and waist and carry you to the front of the stage where you begin singing. Syaoran, Yamazaki, why don't you take the place of the male dancers." Tomoyo began instructing.   
The boys followed her directions, and one took one side of Sakura and the other boy took her other side. Syaoran and Sakura blushed when Syaoran took her arm and put an arm around her waist and helped Yamazaki carry her to the "Supposed" front of the stage. The blushing stopped when Syaoran and Yamazaki set her down. When Tomoyo, Eriol, and Chiharu saw the two blushing, they decided to get to the good part.  
"Ok, you were good Sakura." Tomoyo stopped what was going on.  
"I didn't even sing........."  
"I bet you sing it very well............." Tomoyo interrupted. "But we need to do this one scene to make sure you and Syaoran can do."  
"Hoe............... What is it?"  
"It's a kissing scene." Tomoyo answered with a hint of pure evil in her voice.  
"Hoe?!?!?!?!"  
"What?!?!?!?!"  
"Do we have to do this?" Both Syaoran and Sakura asked.  
"Yes!" Chiharu, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yamazaki screamed, all having the tint of evil in their voices.  
"Ok..............." Syaoran and Sakura mumbled under their voices as they went in front of everyone and faced eachother and got out their scripts to the scene. (AN: Ok, I made up this scene for the people who wants to see a S+S kissing scene that actually happens.)  
"Ok............" Syaoran and Sakura cleared their throats.  
"No! Don't go! You can't go! You could get hurt!" Sakura screamed.  
"Don't worry, I will be fine." Syaoran said, as they held their hands as the script had said.  
"You must be careful." Sakura put more worry into her voice.  
"Do not worry.......... I will be fine."  
"But, if the maharaja finds you, he could kill you." Sakura and Syaoran looked at the script and followed the directions.  
Syaoran put his finger underneath Sakura's chin. "I will be careful." Slowly, Syaoran's eyes closed, as Sakura's did, and leaned into eachother.   
Finally, their lips met. When their lips met, shivers went down their spine and felt a flame of happiness erupt inside them. For six years, they had waited for this. Even though it wasn't truly for eachother, they were happy they got it. The kiss had only lasted three seconds, and the other four were not happy.  
"You have to put more passion in it!" Tomoyo exclaimed frustrated.  
"Yes! And it has to be longer!" Eriol exclaimed, also frustrated.  
"A FRENCH KISS!" Chiharu yelled with an evil smirk.  
"Did you know french kisses were invented by the french? It was intended to get little pieces of food that were stuck and unreachable for the person to have a person of the opposite sex to fish it out for him or her." Yamazaki explained.  
"Or maybe it was invented to shut up someone like Yamazaki." Chiharu sweatdropped.  
"Yes! It's meant to shut me up! So shut me up baby!" Yamazaki exclaimed to Chiharu.  
"Not now........... We're trying to finish this scene." Chiharu said with a smirk.  
"There is no way we are going to waste my first french kiss on a stupid scene!" Syaoran screamed.  
"Ya! Me too!" Sakura said and Syaoran looked at her in surprise.  
"Then you two have to suffer the consequences." Tomoyo said as all four of them nodded their head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Let us go!" Syaoran and Sakura screamed. They were tied up on a chair facing eachother.  
"Touya is going to be worried! And dinner is soon!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"We won't let you go until you guys do the scene our way............" Tomoyo trailed, as she sat on Eriol's lap and Chiharu sat on Yamazaki's.  
"Ok, we will..............." Syaoran looked at Sakura with wide eyes and winked, and he knew what she meant.  
"Good." Tomoyo and Chiharu stood up and untied them. "Now........" Tomoyo paused as she only saw air and the door flung open.  
Sakura and Syaoran continuously ran away. Sakura tripped and fell. Syaoran turned around, picked her up, grabbed her hand, and dragged her away from Tomoyo's house. They hid behind an old building. Both were panting hard and Syaoran held Sakura's hand still. He looked around the corner and Saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Yamazaki running, trying to look for them. Syaoran quickly pulled Sakura close to him, making her blush. The four ran past the ally, not seeing them.  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran wispered, realizing he had crushed her to him when he was trying to hide her.  
"Yes, are you?" Sakura answered.  
"Yes. Come on, I'll walk you home." Syaoran kept her hand and pulled her with him through the ally and walked with her to her home.  
  
AN: Aw!!!!!!!! Wasn't that funny and cute? Anyway, Review me and please no flames! ^_- Please tell me some funny, cute, romantic or other things I can do in my fanfic. There is only 2 more chapters! Wa!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter: Beauty. Last chapter: Love. Ok........ well.........  
Yamazaki: Hey! When is Chiharu going to shut me up.  
Clowcardmystery: How about I put you two in the elephant room?  
Eriol: Sorry, already taken from me and Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo: Eriol.............. *Tomoyo says at the door of the elephant room with her finger telling him to come to her.*  
Clowcardmystery: Where did that come from?! Ok! I better go! I'm going nuts! Ja ne! 


	4. Beauty

Spectacular, Spectacular.  
  
AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry, but this chapter is going to be short. ^_^ ok on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4: Beauty  
  
Time flew by, and it was now Friday, the day of the dress rehearsal. Tomoyo squealed in delight as she showed everyone their outfits. Many "Kawai"'s flew through the air while everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly, out of no where, Tomoyo dragged Sakura into a dressing room and Eriol dragged Syaoran into the other. As soon as they went in, Syaoran came back out dressed in a sitar costume. Syaoran coughed as he sat down in the chair. Suddenly they heard an argument.  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ISN'T THIS A LITTLE OVERBOARD?"  
"OH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY KAWAII IN THAT OUTFIT!"  
"TOMOYO.........." Tomoyo pushed Sakura out of the dressing room. "-chan?"  
Syaoran's amber eyes widened as he saw Sakura. Her dress was pink satin with fake rhinstones trimming certain parts of her dress. Her stomach showed revealing the bottom of her stomach to the middle of her ribs. (AN: Syaoran? Why are you looking there?!) The skirt went to her ankles. She had sleeves that hung on her arms with beads. She was also wearing white sandal platforms. She coffed and walked to the chairs as well, while all Syaoran could think was beautiful. Next, out of the same dressing room Syaoran was in before, came Eriol, who was wearing the maharaja outfit. Tomoyo came out in one of her hindu dancer outfits.  
Tomoyo's hindu outfit was blue with hanging blue beads hanging. The dress glittered as she walked in the light. Chiharu's was the same only orange. Rika's was yellow, and Naoko's was red. A moment of silence followed until the teacher came in.  
"Ah! I see Tomoyo has finished the costumes in time! That's good. Well, let's continue. Yesterday we left off at the kissing scene. Sakura, Syaoran, please come up to the stage."  
"Uh! Sensei! Do you think we could skip the kissing scene and just hope for the best on monday?" Sakura asked.  
'Ack! I kissed wrong! I knew it, my lips were crooked or something I bet. I probably have no chance with her now...........' Syaoran thought.  
"Sorry Sakura, but what I hear from Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Takashi, you two didn't do well. So, you have to continue." Syaoran groaned.  
'Oh no! I probably kissed wrong! There goes my chance of being with him......' Sakura thought.  
'He / she probably thinks this is a waste of time.......................' They both groaned as they walked onto the stage.  
"No! Don't go! You can't go! You could get hurt!" Sakura cried.  
"Don't worry, I will be fine." Syaon tried to act but could hear something in his voice that made it weird. He grabbed her hands while he said that.  
'Oh great! My kiss made his voice change again!' Sakura thought once again. "You must be careful........."  
"Do not worry.......... I'll be fine."  
"But, if the evil maharaja finds you, he will kill you."  
"I will be careful." Syaoran once again put his finger under Sakura's chin to lift hr face up to look at him. When she looked into his Amber eyes she saw......... Love? She saw a message. 'I love you, don't hate me............' Sakura's eyes teared up.  
At the same moment, Syaoran looked into her eyes and also saw the same love in her eyes his revealed whenever he saw or thought of her. Which was constantly. He also saw a message in her eyes. 'I love you too. I'll never hate you....' Syaoran smiled.  
"Remember Sakura and Syaoran, put lots of passion in it." Tomoyo said.  
"Ya, shut Sakura up like Chiharu does to me!" Takashi exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.  
Syaoran's head ducked down and kissed Sakura deeply. Although, it wasn't the passion everyone else did. But suddenly, that changed. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he already had his around her waist.  
"I love you........." Both said at the same time.  
  
AN: Sorry! It's short, I'm trying to make this a cliffhanger because the next chapter has to do with the last line, so, I had to do this. But, here's a scene from the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Love  
  
"I love you." They both said at the same time. Everyone gasped but then realized something. It's a line from the script. The bell rang and everyone got up to get dressed.  
"Remember class! Get here early on monday so that we can reahearse the whole play! Have a good weekend!" And with that, the sensei quickly left.  
  
An: That's all! I'm not giving up anything else! Ja ne!  
  
-Clowcardmystery 


	5. Love

Spectacular, Spectacular  
  
AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay but with FFN shutting down the updates and me being on vacation, you've gotta understand, ne? Well, finally, Spectacular, Spectacular has been updated for the last time..... Thank you for the reviews, and please give me more. Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 5: Love  
  
The day of the play came and everyone prepared for it. Everyone was extremely nervous, especially the two main stars, Sakura and Syaoran. They paced around the room and practiced their lines.  
"Children! The show's about to begin! Hurry onto the front of the stage!" The Sensei said, looking out of the curtain.  
Syaoran growled as he heard them being called "Children". He turned to Sakura. "Good Luck." Syaoran picked up her hand and kissed it, putting something in her hand. He quickly ran to get tied up to a post. (AN: You haven't noticed the sitar player is tied to a post? I have.)  
Sakura blushed at her hand and felt the piece of paper in her hand. It specifically said on the top. "Read when you get home! Alone!" Sakura giggled and wondered what the note was about. The sensei then again drew the curtain.  
"Miss Kinomoto! I specifically said get on the front of the stage! not the back!" She yelled.  
"Gomen nasi Sensei!" Sakura answered as she put her note in her pocket. (AN: Does everyone want to read the story or what the note says! *Everyone votes* THE NOTE!)  
The play was a smash hit. Even people asked for their autographs. Sakura happily accepted, but just wanted to get the hell out of there and read what the note said. Finally, her father and Touya pushed her into the car. They drove home with Sakura in complete silence, holding onto her pocket. When the door opened she zoomed to her room.  
"Goodnight Kaiju." Touya said.  
"I am not a Kaiju!" Sakura yelled back and slammed her door.  
"Is she mad?" Touya asked himself. "Na..."  
Sakura or "Kaiju" laid on her bed and took out the green paper note. She sighed and stared at it. Tired of the suspense, she quickly opened it and read it.  
The Note:  
"Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
  
Over the past seven years I've kept a deep secret from you. Yet, everyone else found out due to how they think they're so incredibly "smart". Even the Sensei knew. Well, anyway, I've decided to tell you my deep secret. This could ruin our whole friendship, although, I don't want you to hate me. What I'm trying to say is...... I love you. Please don't hate me.  
  
Love,  
Syaoran Li"  
  
Sakura blushed deeply and didn't notice she was trembling. Suddenly Kero came upstairs with his body covered in pudding.  
"Ah! That was some nice pudding.... Sakura? Sakura what is wrong? Is it the Gaki?"  
"Eh?" Sakura looked up out of her daze. Suddenly, Kero took the green sheet of paper from Sakura's hands and read it out loud. "Kero-chan! Give it back!"  
"Dear Sakura Kinomoto...... Everyone else found out...... Ruin our friendship..... I don't want you to hate me...... I love you..... Please don't hate me...... Love, Syaoran Li." Kero looked up from the paper. "Ah..... So the Gaki finally decided to tell you, ne?"  
"You knew?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Of course I knew! Everyone knew!" Kero paused. "I even know you love him, even though you haven't noticed it yet, Syaoran is your number 1..."  
"I Know He's My Number 1!!!!" Sakura blurted out.  
"So, what are you going to do?" Sakura thought and then came up with an idea.  
"I have an idea!" Sakura ran over to her cards and took her key and said the transformation words. (AN: Everyone knows what she says, right? I don't remember...) She took out a card. "FLY!!!!!" Wings came out of her back. She looked over at Kero. "I'll be back."   
Sakura opened her window and flew out. When she was out, Kero went to the phone and called Tomoyo.  
"Hello?"  
"Tomoyo, go to Syaoran's apartment. There, you will get a very special moment." Kero said in a dark kidnapper voice.  
"Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
"How'd you know?"  
Tomoyo Sweatdropped. "Because you have the most Kawaii voice ever Kero-Chan! Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!" Kero sat down on Sakura's bed. "I'll see the video in three different views, so I can go to sleep.  
Sakura flew until she reached Syaoran's apartment. She went to his balcony, and saw Syaoran sitting on his couch, kind of... Moping? Sakura tapped on the window. Syaoran looked up. Sakura saw pain, hurt, and worry in his eyes and his expression didn't change. Suddenly, unexpectedly, it began to rain. Syaoran recognized who it was and ran to the balcony door, opening it and pulled Sakura inside. He sat her down on the couch and went to the bathroom.  
Sakura looked around at her surroundings. Green walls, green couch, green love seat, wood furniture, and a large, black TV and stereo system. She smiled when she found a picture of Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi in a group picture making funny faces. The picture next to it was a picture of Tomoyo, Chiharu, and herself doing a "Charlie's angels" pose. They were pretending to flip their hair and putting their hands into a gun shape. Her eye caught onto one picture in particular. One with Syaoran and her, giving bunny ears to each other, winking, and sticking out their tongues. She also had the same picture. No wonder Tomoyo always said they would make a "Kawaii" couple..... Syaoran came in finally with a Green (of course) towel and a green shirt and pants.  
"Here, dry yourself off and put these on. These were the smallest things I could find." Syaoran handed her a towel.  
"Thank you....." Sakura ran into the bathroom to get dry and change clothes.  
'Why is she here?' Syaoran thought. 'Is she going to reply to my letter? She obviously doesn't hate me...' Syaoran's image of Sakura screaming "I hate you!" and slapping him soon went away. 'But is she going to tell me she loves me back or she doesn't?'  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Syaoran's head snapped over to the bathroom door to find Sakura, all dry, but only wearing his T-shirt. They both blushed deep and Syaoran's mouth kept open, in amazement and wondering.  
'What is she doing to me?!'  
"The pants were too big..." (AN: Doesn't everybody write that to make Sakura half naked?)  
'Oh thank god! She's trying not to on purposely kill me.....' Syaoran nodded. "Put them on my bed...."  
"Ok...." Sakura went to his room and set down the pants. She soon came back out. "Syaoran, I need to talk to you."  
"Sakura, I understand if you hate me. I won't blame you. But please make the rejection quick and painless so that I..." Syaoran was cut off by Sakura capturing his lips with hers. (AN: In the back round you hear a little "KAWAII!" Ok..... Not so little.....)  
"Sorry, but you wouldn't shut up." Sakura's emerald eyes looked into Syaoran's Amber ones. "Aishiteru Syaoran. Aishiteru." Syaoran smiled and hugged her to him. They both looked at each other and smiled. Slowly, their lips met, for not the very first time.  
Outside on the balcony, behind a plant, Tomoyo and Eriol hid behind it, while Tomoyo recorded.  
"Tomoyo, it's bad enough I got you up here to watch it, but now I'm letting you record it? I can't let this happen..." Eriol attempted to grab Tomoyo's camera until.....  
"Eriol, I'm pregnant."  
"What?!" Eriol fainted soon after. Tomoyo giggled.  
"No, not really, but this shows how you'll act when I really am, so I'll need to have my camera..."  
  
AN: Cute? Sweet? SHORT? I dunno, you tell me. Please review! I hope you enjoyed it, Ja ne!  
  
~Clowcardmystery~ 


End file.
